


Iceburg/Paulie one shot

by pollyglyph



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyglyph/pseuds/pollyglyph
Summary: His first time, Iceburg does his best to treat Paulie with a lot of care (pwp)





	Iceburg/Paulie one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Paulie, let's be honest, is more than likely a virgin in canon, I think Iceburg would treat his first time with a lot of sensitivity and gentleness.  
> 

Paulie sat down next to him on the edge of his bed, giving him a long and needy kiss before Iceburg pulled away to speak.

“Would it be more helpful for me to talk, or would you rather I be quiet?” Iceburg asked.

Iceburg took Paulie’s hand and slid his fingers between Paulie’s. He brushed his lips over the back of Paulie’s hand. It left the dark stain of his maroon lipstick, and as Paulie began to imagine it smeared elsewhere, he felt a jolt of arousal surge through him.

“Talk, maybe,” Paulie said, embarrassed.

He ran circles of his thumb over Iceburg’s knuckles.

“I feel like if you’re completely silent it’d be more awkward.”

“Would you like me to talk about work? The new project I’m working on at the minute, I could tell you about it.”

“No. I think that might even be worse,” Paulie flushed from head to toe. “Honestly, it’d probably turn me on too much, hearing you talk about your work.”

“Really?” Iceburg laughed, intrigued.

He brushed his other hand up Paulie’s side and kissed him sweetly on his fair-stubbled jaw.

“So, not work. What about if I talk to you about… some local business about the city? Things that have been happening lately?”

“Maybe,” Paulie mumbled.

Iceburg lay him down on the top of the crisp sheets of his four poster bed. He helped Paulie out of his jacket and shirt, talking casually and taking care to undress him as if it were only natural. Paulie flushed deeply beneath him, his eyes tightly closed.

“We can stop anytime you like, you know?” Iceburg worried, and brushed his fingers back through Paulie’s hair. “You don’t really look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“No, don’t stop.”

Paulie sighed and he placed a hand on Iceburg’s chest.

“Just talk to me a bit please. Normal, everyday things, it might help me relax a bit.”

He glanced away.

“Sorry, I’m just so nervous. But I want to.”

He reached up to Iceburg and pulled him into a kiss.

“I really want to,” he admitted. “If I want to stop, I’ll let you know.”

Iceburg straddled over him and began to unbutton his own shirt. Paulie took little glances, trying his best to remain composed.

“I’ve heard there’s a new bakery opening up in the shopping district,” Iceburg began, matter of fact.

He climbed out of his trousers and briefs in one motion.

“To replace the old one,” he continued, setting himself back down. “It suffered some damage with the Aqua Laguna, and sadly it seems the owner decided not to rebuild.”

Paulie tried his best not to panic as Iceburg’s cool hands moved to his boxer shorts. His knuckles brushed against Paulie's hipbones.

“I’m not sure why they’ve decided to make the move from Pucci, the gourmet island, to here, but I took a trip there once while I was visiting for a conference.”

“Was it good?” Paulie managed to reply. Focusing on their casual conversation was helping to distract him from his nerves.

“Really good.”

He bent down and kissed Paulie deeply. His hands slipped under Paulie’s waistband.

“Like I said I’m not sure why they’ve decided to move. It was a very successful little place.”

“You…. you don’t say?” he stammered, desperately trying to distract himself as Iceburg's hand swept over his cock.

His eyes closed over as he felt Iceburg pull his boxers down past his knees. Paulie's dick was already quite hard.

“Are you still ok to keep going?” Iceburg asked, cupping his face.

“Yes. Please, I’m alright for now.”

“Still alright?” he asked again, his hand at Paulie’s cock.

He swallowed.

“I’m ok.”

“Maybe now that I think about it,” Iceburg started.

He squirted a little lube and started to rub lightly up Paulie’s length.

“They might be expanding the business rather than relocating. I really can’t see any reason to move away from a gourmet town, so it would make more sense if that was the case.”

“A… new branch then?” 

Paulie was stiffening with each motion, but managed to keep engaging with Iceburg’s chat.

Once Paulie was hard enough, Iceburg reached for a little more lube and started to prep himself, pressing in a few of his fingers. He opened a condom and slid it over the head of Paulie's cock, working it down, and applying more lube along it.

“This might feel strange,” Iceburg said.

Paulie nodded.

“Stop me if you need to.”

He nodded again. Iceburg positioned himself over Paulie’s cock, and guided it slowly into himself.

“Well, there you go,” he said simply, settling on top of him. “Does it feel alright?”

Paulie grunted a little. “It’s tight. But… not too much. Warm.”

“That’s good. You’re doing really well.”

“Don’t talk like that please,” he huffed. “It’s coddling.”

“Sorry,” Iceburg chuckled. He ran a hand behind him over Paulie’s thigh. “I’m going to move a little, like I said if you want me to stop…”

“Look, what did I say?” he frowned. “If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you.”

Iceburg laughed a little more. “Sorry, of course. Would you like me to continue talking?”

He began to rock his hips, drawing a little breathiness from Paulie.

“I… that feels, I’m not sure, that’s, mmm, could you maybe? What… what’s the bakery called?” he managed eventually.

Iceburg slowed his pace some. He took his own cock in one hand, the other rested on Paulie’s thigh where he stroked it in time with his motions. Paulie felt his muscles ease a bit. His face started to soften and his breath deepened.

“Hmm… Saint Morell, if I remember correctly. Their bread is pretty famous. It was the first thing their mayor mentioned when I went to meet with him for the first time. Must be the pride of their city I suppose. But I wondered if maybe he just really liked bread. Why bread exactly I’m not sure, I thought their pastries were better myself.”

“Uh huh,” Paulie answered.

Iceburg started to ease Paulie in and out of himself in steady rolls, and it drew a low moan from Paulie.

Paulie could feel himself already quite close.

“I think you’ll like the strawberry shortcake. That was your favourite right?”

Paulie hummed a little in breathy agreement. It was getting increasingly difficult for him to form replies.

“We’ll take a trip once they open up. Well, I might even have to go to the official opening if they ask me. And if you’re not busy...?”

Paulie groaned, and finished. Iceburg raised himself off him, and peeled off the sticky condom.

“Well, no one really lasts long the first time,” Iceburg laughed. “How was it?”

“Actually, not as terrifying as I’d been building it up to be,” he said.

Iceburg wiped the little beads of sweat from Paulie’s forehead and bent to kiss it gently.

“That’s good,” he said. “If you want to go and wash up, I don’t mind. I can finish myself off.”

He climbed off Paulie’s body and sat down on the bed beside him.

“I don’t really know what exactly to feel now,” Paulie said.

His body felt somehow both light and heavy in the afterglow. He lay there still a little breathless.

“Part of me wonders what I’d made such a big deal about it for,” he said, staring at the ceiling. “What I’d been so scared of...”

“If you like, you can stay and watch,” Iceburg replied.

Taking himself in hand, Iceburg ran his thumb over the head of his dick, watching Paulie’s face as he did so. Paulie watched tentatively, incredibly flushed, but filled with a certain new-found confidence after having made it through the first time.

“You don’t have to of course, I can handle this fine myself,” Iceburg added.

“I think…” Paulie began. “Um, yeah. But can you not stare at me so hard?”

“Sure, of course.”

Iceburg lay back and closed his eyes. Paulie allowed himself to keep his open and watched.

He reached over, placing his hand over Iceburg's, and he stopped.

“Here, guide me alright?” Paulie mumbled. “Let me do this for you.”

“Alright,” he answered, and allowed Paulie to take over.

Paulie tried his best to match Iceburg’s rhythm.

“Is this about right?” he answered.

Iceburg laughed and he turned to kiss his cheek.

“No?” Paulie added, embarrassed. He stopped.

“No, sorry, you were doing just fine,” Iceburg smiled. “I’m sorry for laughing. It’s just, well, I’m not trying to demean you at all, but you really are adorable you know.”

“Adorable?” he complained.

“Oh I’m sorry Paulie. I really didn’t mean to put you off,” Iceburg said.

“Come. Come sit a bit closer. It’ll make things easier.”

Paulie carefully drew himself right against Iceburg’s side, pressing their hips close together. Paulie reached across him again.

“If you want to take my cock again. Well I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what to do there. Just work it like you’d get yourself off.”

“That alright?”

“Hmm, yes, it’s good,” Iceburg said. “But it might feel better for me with a little lube on your fingers, here.”

Iceburg passed him the bottle and Paulie squirted some into his hand.

Paulie did as Iceburg directed, slicking Iceburg’s dick through his thumb and fingers. It was a little less girthy than his own but had about an inch longer in length and took a little more range of motion with his wrist.

“Like this?” he asked.

“You can be a little less gentle if you like,” Iceburg replied.

“Well, I don’t want to hurt you or something.”

“You’ll be fine,” Iceburg laughed. “I’ll be fine.”

Paulie began to stroke a little firmer and found just the speed and grip strength that Iceburg seemed to enjoy. He hummed in appreciation.

“That’s good.”

“Why don’t we talk about something else again? This silence is a little awkward.”

“Mm, well,” Iceburg replied a little short of breath. “I don’t know how well I’ll be able to carry on a conversation like this, so you’re going to have to lead then.”

“Hmm, alright, ok. What will I talk about?”

“Anything you like.”

“I don’t know!” he huffed.

“Then, hmm, tell me about…” Iceburg began, but paused for breath. “How’s that order of new government ships coming along?”

“We’ve more or less finished on the first one,” Paulie explained.

Iceburg let out a brief moan, and arched into Paulie’s movements. Paulie’s heart raced.

“Dock six is starting up on a smaller one, not really much done so far, but they’ve carved the keel and started to place the main beams,” he said.  

Iceburg placed his hand round Paulie’s and inched it a little tighter.

“Uh that’s kind of where things are at on that project right now,” Paulie said. “Not much else to tell you really.”

“Mmm.” Iceburg nodded.    

Paulie fell silent as Iceburg got louder, his breaths deepening to form pants and little grunts each time Paulie grazed against the underside of his dick’s head.

He cringed a little and tried to come up with something else to say.

“I tend to forget you have those tattoos,” Paulie said at last. “They’re nice. Are they ship frames?”

“Mmm.”

“Don’t get to see them very often,” he remarked.

He glanced over at Iceburg, his head tilted back and his dark lips lightly parted. Giving compliments didn’t come very easy to Paulie, but he tried.

“You know,” Paulie said quietly. He swallowed. “You’re so handsome, really handsome.”

“Paulie,” Iceburg moaned.

He felt a little come slick his hand.

“Sometimes I find myself just looking at you,” he admitted. "When you're working, and you get that focused expression on your face..."

He blushed.

“You’re so smart,” he said gravelly.

"Paulie."

“And skilled... and kind.”

Iceburg thrust his hips up into Paulie hand and the rest of his come emptied into Paulie’s palm and over his own belly.

Paulie let him go and reached for some tissues, mopping himself and Iceburg up.

Iceburg rolled onto him, and brushed his hands up and along Paulie’s neck, kissing him so hard Paulie needed to come back up for air.

“What have I ever done to deserve someone like you?” Paulie asked.

Iceburg laughed. "Maybe something awful in a past life."

"I was being serious," he pouted. “You had to go ruin the moment.”

Iceburg laughed some more, and pressed his lips to Paulie’s neck. Then to his flushed cheeks. His ears. His collarbone.

Iceburg could keep kissing him everywhere, Paulie thought. And he’d never grow tired of it.

As much as Iceburg could frustrate him at times, he loved him more than he could ever express in clumsy sentiments. They never quite seemed to do the depth of his feelings justice.

"I'm going to take a wash," Iceburg said, kissing him one last time on this tip of his nose. "If you want, you can join me?"

Paulie nodded and Iceburg climbed off him, took his hand and led him to go and fill a bath to share.


End file.
